


Duck and Minerva: Justin Really Did That, Huh

by 123Booilove



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Brazil, F/M, a twist no one saw coming but everyone loved, they're baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Booilove/pseuds/123Booilove
Summary: YALL THIS HAS SPOILERS FOR THE FINALE SO IF YOU HAVENT LISTENED DONT READ





	Duck and Minerva: Justin Really Did That, Huh

Duck drags himself into the apartment he and Minerva share, collapsing face-first on the couch in the living room. It had been a long, tiring week and he wanted nothing more than to sleep for ten hours and maybe eat some pizza. Actually, scratch the pizza, it’s too much effort to order pizza when you don’t know the language. He still resents Aubrey for laughing at him when he revealed that he had learned Spanish in preparation for his stay instead of Portuguese. It works well enough! Most of the time. 

“Are you ready, Wayne Newton?” He hears a booming voice behind him ask. He jumps, spinning around to face his girlfriend. He puts a hand on his chest.

“Jesus, Minerva, you scared the shit outta me” he sighs, sitting up. “Ready for what?” 

“The movie, Wayne Newton!” Minerva says, tilting her head. “The one you were so excited to see!” 

Aw, fuck. He had said he wanted to see a movie tonight, hadn’t he? He groans, laying back and resting his head on the couch. Minerva grabs his sides, standing him up straight before letting go and patting his shoulders. Duck leans forwards into her chest, wrapping his arms around her waist. She hesitantly returns the hug.

“Are you ill, Duck?” she asks, sounding concerned. Duck shakes his head. He knows he should go to the movie as he promised, but he’s  _ so _ tired, and couldn’t they go see it another day? 

“We should skip the movie, ‘Nerva” he suggests. “Wanna stay in” Minerva doesn’t respond for a moment, probably in thought.

“Alright,” Duck internally cheers. “What would you like to do instead?” Duck lets go of her, grabbing her hand and dragging her into their room before falling onto the bed. 

“Sleep,” he says simply. Minerva looks confused. 

“Sleep? Why would you sleep when there are so many adventures to be had?” Duck rolls his eyes. He doesn’t understand how Minerva always manages to have endless energy. 

“Cause I’m tired, and sometimes it’s just nice to relax, you know?” he pats the area next to him. Minerva climbs into bed next to him. 

“No, I do not know, Wayne Newton,” she pauses. “But I think I would like to.”

Duck smiles at his beautiful girlfriend, giving her a kiss before wrapping his arms around her. Minerva does the same, although her large stature almost completely encompasses his own. He’s always felt safe like this, as though Minerva could somehow fight away the nightmares that haunt him.

“Goodnight, Duck Newton,” Minerva says, and Duck’s pretty sure this is the softest he’s ever heard her speak.

“Night, Minerva” 

He drifts off to sleep almost immediately, feeling like he could stay here forever.


End file.
